The present invention generally relates to application testing, and more particularly relates to the conversion and execution of functional tests.
Testing of applications can be an expensive task whose effectiveness is crucial to a project's success. One type of test for testing an application is a functional test. Functional tests verify that a system complies with its specifications and requirements, ignoring internal details such as code, design, or architecture. Currently, functional testing is generally performed manually. For example, system functionality is verified by human testers, following hand-written instructions detailing how to feed a system with some input, and the expected outputs. This situation is particularly problematic for large, long-lived projects, which might carry hundreds of legacy functional tests. Periodically executing such tests by manual means can take a considerable amount of time and resources.